This invention relates generally to a screen printing apparatus in which a web to be printed is disposed beneath a printing screen and at least one wiper moves across the screen to force dye through the screen meshes to effect printing. More particularly, the wiper is mounted on a wiper carrier driven to reciprocate relative to the screen. For proper printing a precise guidance of the wiper carrier is required.